You lost your chance!
by iwasbroken456
Summary: A better summary inside. Viktor transfers to hogwarts. Will things go well or will Ron's raging jealousy send Viktor flying back home?


**PLEASE READ FIRST SENTENCE IN DESCRIPTION!**

_Hey guys, this is a description for my new story, YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE, it's for people that want a description so if you don't just go ahead and start reading after the line, and it should say the title, and you can begin reading their._

**So, **_**I was always really into the idea of Ron and Hermione, but I like story's where they are being dragged away from eachother. Now I like the idea of Dramione and how Draco and Hermione fall in love and Ron's jealous and he wins Hermione back. But to me those story's don't have zing, or maybe they are just un-zingy because I ALWAYS read them and I need something different. I wanted to read a good Viktor/Hermione story but they are all based on Viktor and Hermione actually falling in love with him, and Ron falling in love with someone else. For months I've jumped back and forth on the idea of playing around with this idea: Viktor comes to Hogwarts, Ron gets jealous, Hermione loves it, they get really close, Ron gets furious! And so here is my story YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE, a story about the love story between Hermione and Viktor with a lot of loose ends, and how they uncover secrets and have a blossoming friendship that Ron doesn't approve of.**_

**_Full Acknowledgments and Disclaimers below._**

**_Comment, and PM me with idea's on this story if you have the chance. Thank you._**

**_

* * *

_**

**YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE!**

_Viktors Announcement_

I was sitting down in the great hall when the letter from Viktor came. It was the second day since 6th year started, and Harry, Ron and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking and eating breakfast. That's when the big owl came flying in, flapping it's wings, flying fast over to me. It reminded me just of it's owner. He landed on the table and hooted.

The letter it carried was small and thin, but tied in delicate gold lace and written on fine paper. I took the note from the owls beak, and it flew out of the great hall.

"That was a huge bird, and a fancy letter, Hermione! Who is it from, the Magical Minister?" someone shouted in my ear.

I bounced back into reality and turned to the voice.

Ron Weasley, my best friend, sitting there staring after the "huge bird" with scrambled eggs and toast all chewed up in his mouth.

"Whose was it?" he asked me again.

"Viktor's," I said calmly, knowing his reaction.

He looked at me, and I was prepared for his screaming, but he looked down at his food, and began small talk with Harry.

"So when are the Quiditch trials?" he asked Harry.

As they begun talking, I tried to eat and not open the letter. But I lost my patience and untied the lace.

I unscrolled the letter, and ran my fingers over the words as I read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

The letter began.

_I'm sorry it's been a very long time since Ive written you. I've had a lot of things to attend to._

_I've been quite busy, and don't have a lot of time, but I just had to write you the exciting news with the five minutes I have. I just wanted to tell you that my quiditch team is playing a new season this year. And we are actually going to be playing a lot of games over by otterey saint catch pole, and Hogwarts area. After my coaches went over the schedule it was shown that with all the games I would fall behind in school work, so they wanted to take me off the team. But I was able to reason with them, and they are going to send me to Hogwarts so I can play quiditch and stay caught up in my studies._

_Be expecting me very soon._

_Love, Viktor Krum._

I got up suddenly with all her stuff.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Harry said.

"Err.. Class." I replied. I was holding in her excitement with difficulty.

"Class doesn't begin for another 30 minutes," Ron objected.

"I just have to go," I scrambled all my things together and left practically running out the great hall.

Once I was out of it and the doors were shut I screamed and jumped around for joy.

My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't believe Viktor was coming to Hogwarts!

Classes were over and everyone was headed into the great hall for dinner. I was exceptionally quiet seeing as I used up all my energy screaming after I read Viktor's note. _Wow. _

_I can't believe he's actually coming! It's been 2 years and we've just been mailing each-other back and forth but now I actually get to see him in person and spend some time with him. Won't that be just amazing!_

"Attention, Attention," Dumbledore stood at his podium.

The great hall grew quiet.

"I have an announcement. This year at Hogwarts, we have a new student."

_Oh my god. This can't be happening. Not now. I just received the letter today._

"To keep up with his studies, and play Quiditch for the Bulgarian team, we have a student from Durmstrang coming to sty with us. So lets all greet him into our school with decency and respect."

The great hall doors opened dramatically.

Finch walked in with the sorting hat, and coming in after him, was..

Viktor Krum.

_TO BE CONTINUED._

* * *

**READ FOR MORE INFORMATION!**

**ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT MY STORY, or just send a comment telling me what you thought, or any idea's you might have for the next chapter.  
**

**Acknowledgements.**

_Regular Acknowledgements:_

_I would like to thank the Online Harry Potter Wikipedia for giving information on all the characters that I use to keep in mind the personality of these characters. Thanks to The Harry Potter Lexicon for providing endless information about Harry Potter. Thank you to JK Rowling for publishing these wonderful books._

_New:_

_I will add new acknowledgements when I begin to get comments, Pm's and questions. Questions will also be answered in this section( as well as personally to you) so please ask anything!_

**DISCLAIMERS! **

_I am in NO way JK Rowling, or affiliated with her and the publishers of her book in anyway. I simply have my own passion and love for this series, and I had an idea of how part of the story could have gone, so i decided to share it with you._

_I KNOW Viktor krum is supposed to be a few years older than Hermione thus he shouldn't be in school anymore, but for the purpose of writing this story, lets say he's a seventh year at the moment. THANK YOU._

SO THAT WAS TODAY'S CHAPTER YOU GUYS. i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY IDEA, AND WILL REVIEW IT IN A COMMENT OR PM, IF YOU HAVE TIME. ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS ON THE STORY'S, AND WHAT YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE. AND FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE REGARDING WHAT YOU READ, OR IF ANYTHING NEEDS TO BE CLARIFIED. THANKS FOR READING._  
_


End file.
